1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a safety device for use on a sewing machine and more particularly to a safety device intended to prevent injury to an operator's fingers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide sewing machines with guards of various types effective to hinder an operator from moving his finger under a sewing needle. Sewing machine guards which permit the operation of a machine only when properly positioned to protect an operator's fingers are also known. In addition, non-contact sensors of various kinds have been employed to detect the presence of an operator's fingers in a danger area and discontinue the operation of a sewing machine. In general, however, the prior art devices have been too costly or have failed to provide adequate protection.
It is a prime object of this invention to provide a manually operable finger protecting device which can be cheaply constructed, which is actuable by finger pressure applied to it in any direction, and which when so moved, is effective to discontinue the operation of a sewing machine.